Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium suitable for ink-jet recording and also to a method of producing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an ink jet recording medium with excellent recording and display properties, including characteristics of ink absorption, resistance to blocking, beading and bleeding, and long-term storage under elevated temperature. The present invention also relates to a method of producing the same.